Patents are known in the state of the art, which comprise pellet loading systems for break barrel rifles.
Thus, Patent WO2013074054 is known from 2012, in the name of LUKASHEVYCH ANDRII BOGDANOVICH, which refers to an improvement in a repeating pneumatic air pistol with a feed belt that aims at achieving a cartridge arrangement in a more compact manner on the cartridge belt, which permits the belt to be loaded without the need for any additional instruments and which provides a feed mechanism for the new cartridge belt design. The pistol comprises a cylinder, a chamber, a valve shaft to feed the compressed gas to the barrel bore, a hammer to open the valve, a hammer to activate firing, a bolt to seat the cartridges in the barrel bore and seal the orifice, a cartridge belt and a cartridge belt feed mechanism to move the cartridge belt and reload the weapon. The cartridge belt constitutes a single component made of elastic material that has a series of openings of a smaller diameter than the cartridges loaded on the belt. The cartridge belt feed mechanism comprises a slider mounted on the chamber so that it is able to move in parallel to the barrel, a lever mounted on top of the slider, said lever is connected in an articulated manner to the chamber and it is pressed on the slider by means of a spring and a spring mounted on the end of the lever and participating with the cartridge belt, in which the bolt has a lateral protuberance located inside a longitudinal slot in the slider.